Formed Bonds
by lolliipxps
Summary: When Satan is told that Rin is now in the care of Mephisto (helpfully supplied by Amaimon) He decides to send Amaimon on a mission to retrieve Rin. So, what will happen when they finally meet? (I'm not the best at Descriptions so just read it?) [AU with only small bits of canon] [Amaimon x Rin] [Obvious Yaoi... So if don't like it than don't read it?]
1. Prologue

**Prologue (?)**

"So, you not only come without Samael but you tell me that he has managed to get his hands on Rin?" Satan growled in frustration as he stood up out of his seat and paced back and forth, "Of course, Samael must have been in contact with that damned Exorcist and must have been appointed their guardian… Damn that Paladin! I almost had my son and now he is in the possession of the traitor?"

Satan was officially pissed. After spending fifteen years waiting to find and retrieve, none of their attempts had ended in success... To make matters worse he would now have to deal with one of his other sons? This wasn't a surprise though as it was obvious that Mephisto was playing games with him. The Demon King of Time was always getting in Satan's way and his patience was wearing thin. So, he wasn't just pissed, he was enraged.

Poor Amaimon could only stand there as he watched his father pace around, seemingly angry. It was never a good thing when Satan was angry. Honestly, the last thing he wanted to do was make his father angry, but it would have happened anyway. After all, Mephisto did send him back and told him to tell his brothers about all of the current events. Word would have gotten around one way or another, so Amaimon had made the decision to tell Satan everything. Better this than the possibility of Satan finding out through someone else and that would have most likely led to him to being punished for concealing the truth.

"It seems even in death the Paladin has managed to keep the Young Prince from us," Amaimon said before sighing, earning a glare from Satan, "I'm sorry to bring that up but it's true… Anyway, what do you think Onii-sama's intentions are with Rin?"

The Demon King of Earth's words certainly didn't help brighten Satan's mood whatsoever but the younger King was right. It was frustrating when Astaroth had failed to retrieve Rin but even more so when he himself couldn't even do it. That damn Paladin was too stubborn and so was Rin. That's what happens when one is raised in the wrong place… Either way, Satan wasn't going to let the things that happened change anything. Some way or another he was going to get Rin. It was only a matter of how or when.

Satan stopped his pacing as an idea suddenly crossed his mind, the most perfect plan. He actually had a huge advantage and he would capitalize on it. Mephisto would most likely need help handling Rin, since he obviously wouldn't be able to control his flames, which meant that he would ask for help. Who was his go-to guy for help? Amaimon. Every time the Demon King of Time wanted Amaimon for something, Amaimon would be at his Beck and Call. Satan slowly turned towards Amaimon and grinned.

"I have no idea what that traitor's intentions are but I think I have a solution to our little problem," Satan said with a smirk as he approached Amaimon and rested a hand on the younger demon's shoulder, "I know how terribly bored you get, so this might be hitting two birds with one stone, so I have a mission for you. Would you be up for some fun?"

The Demon King of Earth's facial expression changed from stone-faced to that of an excited child. He didn't know what the mission was yet but it was quite easy to amuse him, that and whenever his father sent him to do something there was always something to look forward to. Amaimon smiled and eagerly nodded.

"Of course, father, I'll do whatever you want me to, as long as it's fun," Amaimon replied excitedly as he looked up at his father, "So, what kind of mission will you be sending me on, I'm curious."

Satan knew that Amaimon was easily amused and that is why he would be even more perfect for the job. See, it did tend to get boring in Gehenna, especially for a demon like Amaimon because for some reason it was also easy to bore him. However, whenever something caught Amaimon's interest he didn't hesitate to accept. In the end, Satan was going to get what he wanted. No one was going to get in his way.

"Oh, trust me, I promise you that it will be a very fun experience. Have I ever disappointed you, Amaimon?" Satan asked as his grin widened and slowly wrapped an arm around Amaimon's shoulder and pulled the other male close, "The next time that Samael calls you, go to him and do what he asks until you can get to Rin. You see, I'll be sending you on a retrieval mission. I want you to do whatever you have to get your youngest brother into Gehenna, no matter how long it takes."

Amaimon was excited but at the same time he was worried. Doing this meant that he would be lying to Mephisto and lying to him wasn't all that easy. He doubted his acting skills were good enough but there was no way he could refuse the request. Besides, with Satan it wasn't like he had a choice.

"Don't you think that Onii-sama would catch on? He isn't exactly dumb, so what if he finds out about the whole plan?" Amaimon inquired as he looked away from his father, not wanting to see what his facial expression might be, "I mean, I'll do it but I am worried that I might get caught and Onii-sama has some pretty strict punishments, too…"

Satan sighed and shook his head before replying, "I know that he will eventually find out but I have complete faith in your ability to complete the mission." Without any warning, he gripped Amaimon's shoulder and squeezed tightly, not looking at the younger demon with a serious expression, "I will not allow failure for the third time, you got it? Otherwise it's not Samael you'll have to worry about. I've waited far too long and my patience has about run out."

Amaimon flinched at the grip but made no other reaction before sighing and nodding, "Don't worry, father, I won't let anything get in the way. The next time you see me, I'll have company with me."

 **|Okay, so this idea kind of just came to my head and I wanted to see how it turned out. If enough of you like it I will continue with this. So, please let me know in the review section. :D|**


	2. The Playground

**|Oh, I forgot to say this in the first chapter soooooo...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist nor it's characters. If I did there would be soooo much changes.|**

 **The Playground**

Amaimon was fortunate enough that he didn't have to wait too long for his elder brother to give him a call. Luckily, he had just finished his business in Gehenna when he got said phone call. Judging by the way the elder demon was speaking, it sounded whatever he wanted of Amaimon was semi-important. At least this would also cure his boredom, hopefully. However, when the longer he had been there, he'd actually gotten even more bored.

There was absolutely nothing appealing about his younger brother and so far Rin hadn't even released any of his power. Even though his lack of ability to impress him was unappealing, Rin made up for that in looks. Honestly, the younger demon did look pretty cute. So, at least he had that going for him but that wasn't quite enough. The very reason he had been called there was to test the half-demons abilities but was it worth it? He would find out.

Today Amaimon had reached his limit to his boredom, even after spending all that time traveling around Japan, finding all sorts of interesting things. Things really were different up here and there was so much to see. However, that only temporarily kept his amusement and he didn't even pay attention as he heard Mephisto rambling on about the Kimono that the elder demon had taken from him. Instead, he just turned around and approached the window before stopping and looking through it.

"Say, Onii-sama, as interesting as that is, I really don't care," Amaimon muttered and shook his head, not bothering to look over at Mephisto as he heard the other stop beside him as he sat down and started biting on his nails, "Do you happen to know where that little brother of ours is?"

Mephisto was caught off guard by Amaimon's sudden words but shrugged it off as he looked out the window, pointing towards the amusement park.

"So, you are finally in the mood to play with him, hm?" Mephisto replied and squinted as he glanced down at the Green-haired demon beside him, "You can find him at the amusement park, on a mission that I had sent the pages on. However, let me warn you, if you do anything to ruin Mephyland it won't be pretty."

"Got it," Amaimon sighed as he finally stopped biting his nails and stood up. He turned around and headed towards the door before waving at Mephisto to say goodbye, "I'll be back later and I promise that I will at least try not to cause too much damage."

 _ **At the amusement park**_

Rin was completely exhausted at this point. Chasing after that ghost was quite the work out, even for someone with his stamina. Who knew chasing a little ghost would be such a chore. Oh well, at least he didn't have to handle it, not when Shiemi had volunteered to take care of the ghost herself. Which was funny considering what that little shit got away with. What did he do exactly? The ghost did what probably every male wanted to do, squeeze Shiemi's tits. That damn bastard.

Rin himself was jealous that the ghost got away with. Honestly, the half-demon did find the female attractive, who wouldn't? Sure, she was a little shy and there wasn't that many interesting things about her but she was at least nice to him and not very many humans had been that nice to him before. He definitely did enjoy the view though… She did have huge breasts, after all.

"Well, I better call Yukio and give him a report that we found the ghost," Rin muttered before sighing as he pulled out his phone. Of course, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings that well, or the fact that the bag that held his sword was loose. When the dial tone started to go off, he put his phone to his ear, one hand resting on his hip. It was then that he could suddenly feel as if the bag was being pulled off of him, causing him to look up, automatically hanging up the phone when he no longer had the bag. "Hey you bastard! Give that back to me! Who are you anyway?"

Hanging on the shoulder of Mephisto's statue was none other than the Demon King of Earth himself, who looked down at the half-demon with a blank expression. So, this was his oh-so important half-brother? Well, one thing he could say was that the younger sibling looked better up close than afar. The surprise on the other face amused him slightly as he looked at the bag, which contained the sword, curiously.

"Hell there, I'm Amaimon, a Demon King. You could say that I'm and older brother of yours, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Amaimon stated as he took a positioned himself on the shoulder and held up the sword, "Also, I won't be giving this back."

Rin continued to wear that shocked expression as he looked up at Amaimon. Older brother? What the hell was the demon rambling on about? The only brother he had was Yukio. Either way, he decided not to comment on that. However, he started to get more irritated when the demon king failed to give his blade back and caught the bag when it was slipped off.

"So, this is the Koma sword?" Amaimon asked himself as looked at the scabbard that covered the blade, "Now… just what kind of mechanism does this sword work on, I wonder…"

"Hey, didn't you hear me the first time?" Rin snapped as he shot a glare up at the Demon King, "I said give it back!"

Amaimon didn't even bother to pay attention as he slowly started to unsheathe the sword, though he only opened it halfway before the blue flames appeared on the sword. He also noticed that Rin was now surrounded by said blue flames. This only made him more curious as the started to continuously sheath and unsheathe the Koma sword.

"Would you just cut it out already?" Rin shouted as he continued to glare at Amaimon, who seemed unaffected by his words, which only frustrated him more, "Stop messing with that, you bastard!"

Amaimon was amazed by said sword and was honestly surprised. So the Koma sword itself sort of appeared to be a small entrance leading to Gehenna. This was something he'd never seen before. Now he was definitely more curious than he had been before.

"I see.. So the blade serves as a small entrance that leads to Gehenna," Amaimon said curiously as he continued to sheathe and unsheathe the Koma sword. While the scabbard serves as its gateway. By sheathing the blade into this scabbard, the entrance is closed, but if you draw it out it is opened."

Rin was getting beyond irritated at this point and right about now he wanted nothing more than to smash Amaimon's face in. He took a deep breath before snapping once more at Amaimon. "Damn you, would you just make up your mind?"

"Hm… All right then, I think I'll let go with this."" Amaimon muttered as he blinked before suddenly unsheathing the sword, pointing the Koma sword up to face the sky. He easily noticed when Rin's tail appeared. "So your flames are in Gehenna while your body exists in Assiah, correct?"

"Whatever…" Rin growled before jumping off the ground to attack Amaimon. Unfortunately, Amaimon evading his attack and his foot hit the statue of Mephisto's head, resulting in it being destroyed.

Amaimon's eyes widened at the sight as he slowly landed on one of the railings that held up the roller-coaster before he replied, "Oh no, you destroyed Onii-sama's head, he's not going to be too happy about that…"

"Damn you, just tell me what the hell you're after," Rin muttered as he watched the other male land on the railing. Of course, he had been too distracted to pay attention to a single word the demon king just said.

"What am I after?" Amaimon inquired as his eyes widened once more, one of his hands firmly holding on to the bar next him, "Why, I was bored so I simply decided to come and play with you."

The Demon King then jumped up an extra level and grinning down Rin. "All right, since we are in an amusement park, how about we amuse ourselves to the fullest," Amaimon said cheerfully before snapping his fingers and suddenly all of the power in the park switched on. The Roller-coaster then began to take off on its own.

At first, Rin was caught off guard but quickly shrugged it off as a grin spread across his face. Well, he had to admit that green-haired Demon King did have some kind of style. It was entertaining to say the least. "Ah, I see you do at least have style."

Amaimon already found himself amused. Man, Satan wasn't wrong when he said that he would have some fun on this mission. Granted, he'd been bored most of the time but that didn't matter, at least he was having some sort of entertainment for now. The grin on his face widened at his younger brother's compliment.

"Oh, I've also studied up on Japanese games," Amaimon mused before he started dancing around and clapping his hands, "Demon, over here!"

"What the hell…" Rin snapped once more as he clenched his fists, as he was officially pissed at Amaimon and then leapt to attack the Demon King once more, "Don't freakin' insult me, you bastard!"

When Amaimon heard the roller-coaster hastily, approaching him, he jumped back and landed on it, positioning himself as if he was riding a surfing board. He then shouted excitedly as the roller-coaster speed up the moment it started going down the hill. He'd never been surfing before but it really was quite fun. However, when he saw Rin jump up to avoid getting hit, he too jumped up so that he was equally as high as him and right in front of him.

"This is another game that I learned to play," Amaimon said as he brought up his hand and suddenly flicked Rin harshly, causing him to fall, which destroyed a part of the railing which held up the roller-coaster. Of course, the Demon King followed Rin down and easily caught up with him, resulting in even more destruction before he began to consistently punch Rin, "Hm… I don't understand this at all. Why would Father and Elder Brother have become obsessed with something like this?

It was true, the more he thought about it, the more unimpressed Amaimon was. Even though he had managed get a little bit of a rise out of Rin, it wasn't enough to keep him entertained. It wouldn't take too much longer before he got completely bored. Finally, he swung at him one last time, and hard too. Rin then fell down faster and harshly hit the ground. Of course, Amaimon fell right on him and his knees plunged right into Rin's stomach.

"Oh, how disappointing," Amaimon sighed as he punched Rin repeatedly before stopping, "And here I thought that you would help kill my boredom."

Rin was now beyond pissed and after all being beaten up so much, he snapped. He then suddenly brought a hand up to clutch the Demon King's cheeks, only slightly above the throat, as he was slowly losing control of himself and Amaimon was launched off and landed on his back.

Now things were getting more interesting as Rin threw a lost rail at Amaimon, who barely dodged it and then managed to dodge a second one. Finally, the Demon King of Earth found his boredom being cured, at least for now. Of course, what he didn't anticipate was to find himself on his back with Rin on top of him, grasping his throat.

"Hurray! Now, that's the spirit," Amaimon said cheerfully before forming a fist and pounding the ground, which caused and earthquake and debris fell everywhere. Neither of them paying attention to the fact the bouncy house was falling apart (which of course had Shiemi and that ghost inside,) as they were too distracted.

Rin was about to go in for another attacked as he was walking towards Amaimon but that was before he heard Shiemi scream. It was right then and there that his anger dissipated, now replaced by concern as he turned to face the bouncy house.

Amaimon only looked on as apparently, Rin was no longer focused on him. Instead he could see a beam of blue flames hit the bouncy house, which managed to save an innocent girl that was inside. What a drag. Is that all the half-demon had in him? He sighed and approached Rin, not hesitating to stomp on the half-demon's back.

"What? Are you done with your show already?" Amaimon replied as he lightly tapped his shoulder with the Koma sword, "How boring for me… Elder Brother forbade me from doing this but it comes down to it, maybe I should just go ahead and break this sword."

He had to admit that it was tempting to break the sword. It would certainly mean that his mission was complete and he could go home. However, he didn't want to do that just yet because doing that would also get him on Mephisto's bad side. That was never pretty.

His thoughts were interrupt as the two were interrupted at the arrival of a new face and he had to quickly avoid the attack directed at him. Apparently, there was something else getting in the way of his mission, oh well. He had plenty of time, didn't he? Who was this person anyway?

"You! You're Amaimon, King of Earth, aren't you?" The stranger spoke up, "How did a bigshot like you enter this academy? Was it Mephisto who brought you here?"

"I wish you would get out of the way…" Amaimon muttered as he glared at the stranger, quite annoyed that they had the gall to interrupt himself and Rin. The older demon remained silent as he glared in their direction, resting the blade on his shoulder. Eventually he took a deep breath and kicked the scabbard up before sheathing the Koma sword. "Actually, I change my mind. Maybe another time… Farewell!"

One thing was for sure, even though he had been disappointed at first, Rin did actually manage to get his attention and even spark his interest. Maybe there was more to the younger demon than he originally thought? He'd have to see but for now, he simply fled.

 **|First off, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed! I am so glad that you all took an interest in my idea! I know that most of this happened already but yeah. I hope you like this update and it should get better from here on.**

 **P.S. I know I have so many stories but I just can't help myself, dammit. xD|**


	3. Quality Time

**Quality Time**

It had been nearly a week since Amaimon's little adventure with Rin at the amusement park and his interest had definitely been piqued. However, as Amaimon had predicted, Mephisto was not happy at all about the fact that his statue had been pretty much ruined. It was all Rin's fault but who was the one who took the punishment? Amaimon. Amaimon didn't care too much though, since he actually had fun.

Since Amaimon had nothing better to do, he did spend a lot of time following Rin and watching him. Humans would probably deem this as a case of stalker but he didn't care. He was partially doing this for his mission. However, the more he followed, the more he noticed that Rin's life wasn't all that eventful. Even more so, Rin seemed a tad lonely. Of course, that was just an assumption, and there was a slight possibility that he was wrong.

In a way, he felt sorry for his half-brother. All of his life he was raised not knowing about his heritage, not knowing of just how powerful he was. They raised him ignorantly. Judging by how the half-demon acted, he'd probably been through a lot that lead to who he was. These very thoughts made Amaimon want to know more and he would find out one way or another.

One day he was just bored enough to follow Rin home and pay him a visit. Of course, he had made sure that that damned twin brother of his wasn't there first. When he knew for sure that Rin was alone, that's when he took the opportunity while he had it. So, as he was somehow able to stay balanced on the window ledge, the Demon King slowly and quietly slide the window open.

Rin, of course, had no idea as to what was going on. Instead, all he was doing was laying in bed reading his manga. Since Yukio wasn't around to lecture him about being lazy, he wanted to take the time relax and not have to deal with any bullshit. However, he was so distracted that he didn't even hear the faint creaking that was getting closer to him.

"Hey Rin," Amaimon suddenly shouted, causing the young half-demon to fall out of bed, and the Demon King couldn't help but grin, "Oh good, now you finally notice me. I was beginning to think there was no one home in there!"

To say that Rin was surprised would be a massive understatement and that was without bothering to look at the source of the voice. However, when he saw just who was there, he attempted to fetch his sword. Unfortunately, what he didn't know was that Amaimon predicted this and already had the Koma sword. Rin then formed fists a he glared at the Demon King, standing in a defense stance.

"Amaimon, you bastard, just what the hell do you think you are doing here?" Rin snapped but didn't move from his spot, "Either way, you better get out of here before I give into the urge to beat the living shit out of you! Now give me my sword back."

Amaimon couldn't help but sigh. It was funny that just moments ago, the teen had been relaxed and calm. However (and rightfully so), Rin was now alarmed. It made sense since the last time they met they could have nearly killed each other. The older demon wasn't scared at all though and instead laughed hysterically.

"You are really hilarious; did you know that? You think you'd stand the chance even if I intended to fight you. However, that's not why I'm here, so don't you worry your pretty little head," Amaimon replied and stuck his tongue out, "I only came here to see my little brother is all! Is it really such a crime? Also, if I give you your sword back you are going to attack me and I'd rather avoid that. So, if you really want it back I would stop threatening me."

At first Rin was speechless. Sure, he'd only met this demon one time but what the hell? What kind of demon would just come in to just to chat, especially Amaimon. Their first encounter wasn't exactly the best kind of impression, not at all. Still, the half-demon didn't even feel like fighting, especially since he wasn't properly dressed. Rin sighed and nodded, making the green-haired male grin wider.

"There, that's more like it, was it really that hard?" Amaimon teased before tossing the sword at the younger male, "Look, what happened at the park was only because I was curious about what you could do, that and I was bored. Normally I don't do this kind of thing but I've made an exception with you. So, how about we get to know each other, eh?"

Instinctively, the younger demon caught the sword and rose an eyebrow. Given what happened the last time, he didn't trust Amaimon at all. What if the Demon King would have a sudden change of heart and go in for the kill? Rin would make sure that he was at least mentally prepared for that. He took a deep breath.

"How do I know that I can trust you? After all, you are a demon," Rin commented as he watched the other male suspiciously, "How did you even find me in the first place? Don't tell me you've been following me around?"

"Excuse me? You're lucky that I don't offense to that but you really should watch what you say to demon like myself," Amaimon replied and sighed before winking at Rin, "Oh trust me, when I want to find someone, I find ways to do so. Well, I may have been following you around a little but not a whole lot. I just got lucky enough to spot you going home is all. You know, this is a pretty big dorm for two people…"

Amaimon actually tended to lie a lot but that was nothing compared to his elder brother. Almost every word that came out of Mephisto's mouth was one giant lie. At least he wasn't that bad, that and he only lied when he felt the need to. The Demon King sat on the desk he had been standing by, noting the fact that Rin's tail was plain to see.

"Well, I don't trust you. I don't think I ever will trust a single demon, especially one that damn well near killed me," Rin muttered as he glared over at Amaimon, who seemed unaffected, and sighed, "Ah, I get it, so you decided it would be cool to stalk me… Do you have any idea how messed up and creepy that is? Yeah well, it's better for me to be here than anywhere else. Mephisto stuck me here with my brother so he could keep an eye on me."

Never trusting a demon? That was rich coming from someone that was a demon himself. However, Amaimon found himself very irritated at that. Humans were just as bad as demons were but since Rin was practically brainwashed by them, he wouldn't know the truth. Worse yet, his younger brother thought himself human and that disgusted him. No matter, his eyes would be open sooner or later.

"Poor little brother… thinking you're human, like them. Why won't you just admit to what you are? _Who_ you really are?" Amaimon commented before chuckling, "Who says I was stalking you? Isn't that a bit a cruel term for something so small? It's only watching with interest! Oh, so he's been assigned as your babysitter? They don't think you can take care of yourself, eh?"

Rin was very much bothered by those words. Why would he openly admit to being a demon? He hated being a demon and so he refused to consider himself one. He didn't care that Satan was his biological father because to him he was just the demon that killed the man who had taken care of him. There was no way that Yukio was his babysitter, either. He was only trying to take care of him, right?

"Look, don't pretend that you know me because you don't. I may be the son of Satan but I am sure as hell no demon," Rin snapped and shook his head violently before taking a deep breath and trying to calm down, "Yukio is not my babysitter! He is only around to make sure I don't lose control is all. So, don't talk about my brother like that! Anyway, why are you interested in the first place? Didn't you say before that I wasn't that interesting?"

"Well that was before we I saw what you could fully do," Amaimon spoke up, frowning, "Why are you so ashamed of being demon? We aren't that bad, you know, in fact the humans are much worse but you'll find that out eventually when they betray you. When that happens, I'll be around, so feel free to come by and visit me!"

"Betray me? Why would my friends betray me? Sure, they aren't exactly the friendly the friendliest but they are tolerable. So, I wouldn't be expecting company," Rin stated as a matter of fact, "I don't know what your motives are, because I'm sure you really don't want to get to know me like you said you do but if you are trying to get me to betray my friends, you have another thing coming."

Before anything else could be said the two males could hear a voice not too far away from them, calling Rin's name. Rin immediately recognized the voice as Yukio's but Amaimon had never heard the voice before so he had no idea who it was. However, he wasn't done chatting and wanted to stay much longer but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. After all, he was sure that it wouldn't be fun being stuck in a room with two exorcists, who might just try to team on up on him. Finally when the voice got close enough, Amaimon hoped off the desk and approached the window.

"Well, it seems like we are going to have to continue our conversation later but it's a good thing I'm not leaving anytime soon," Amaimon said with a smirk and waved, "I'll be seeing you around, but until then, later!"

Amaimon had managed to escape right before the door opened, which revealed a frowning Yukio. Rin slid the window down, making sure to lock it shut before looking over at his twin brother. Judging by the look on Yukio's face, he had most likely heard something.

"Well hey there, Yukio," Rin chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head before sitting down on his bed, "I didn't think you would be back from your mission until later in the evening. Why are you back so early?"

"Well we finished up the mission earlier, it wasn't too hard to take care of," Yukio said as he looked around the room before focusing back on Rin, "Who were you just talking to? I swore I could have heard someone else in the room with you."

Rin frowned at his brother's words. He was usually pretty honest with Yukio but not this time. There was no way he was going to tell Yukio that a Demon King had managed to get in his room. Who knew how the younger twin would react.

"You must have been hearing things, Yukio, because there was no one here but myself," Rin said in attempt to lie and sighed, "Welcome back from your mission. Would you like to have me fix you up something? I'm sure I can come up with something good."

Yukio wasn't at all stupid, he knew what he heard. There was something that Rin wasn't telling him. Someone had indeed been in the room, who most likely snuck out through the window. Otherwise Rin wouldn't've had to close the window.

"You're right, the mission was a bit hectic, after all," Yukio commented before nodding, Let's get going then."

 _ **Mephisto's office**_

The Demon King of Time was waiting impatiently in his office, waiting for Amaimon to show up. Where the hell had the younger brother of his disappeared to? There were two options he could come up with. One, he could have been using the key again, in which he would be very annoyed if that happened. Two, curiosity may have gotten the best of Amaimon and he would have went to see Rin. That in itself made Mephisto wonder if the only reason Amaimon came in the first place was because he'd called him here…

 **|Hey everybody! Thank you so much for taking interest in the story, it makes me very happy! Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.|**


	4. Operation: Playtime

**Operation: Playtime**

Amaimon was officially annoyed for many reasons, reasons related to Rin. Honestly, Amaimon had enjoyed their conversation they had the other night, even if it was mostly him doing the talking. It at least gave the Demon King of Earth a little more insight on his youngest brother. However, that's where part of his complaints originated from. The main one being how much the inhabitants of Assiah had influenced the half-demon. Well, influenced would be quite the understatement.

Rin was a demon but not just a demon, the son of Lord Satan himself but he certainly didn't act like it. His whole life he was lied to and probably wasn't treated all that well either. Either way, in fifteen years' time (even more so in Gehenna) the humans had managed to completely brainwash him. Apparently, that had this certain saying in Assiah, 'Ignorance is bliss', but that wasn't true. In fact, in this case, it couldn't be further from the truth. Ignorance was a weakness that blinded Rin from seeing just how great his heritage was.

It was that very mindset that made Rin hostile towards demons, which Amaimon would never be able to understand. To the younger demon, any encounter with a demon probably felt like encountering one of those human plagues. Yes, demons were dangerous and cruel but wasn't every other creature cruel? In fact, humans could be just as cruel as well but obviously that thought wouldn't cross Rin's mind. The only difference was that demons were just stronger and included INHERITED abilities, and not ones they had to acquire, unlike the Exorcists. If he accepted his heritage than he would be much better and where he should have been from birth.

Another thing that the Demon King noticed was how friendly Rin acted around the other students and his twin brother. That was yet another thing he didn't understand. From what he could tell, there were a select few that weren't nice to him. There was the one student that he always seemed to clash with (again stalking) and that one female who was so stuck up. Were these among the humans he called friends, even if he was teased or mistreated in some form?

After learning everything he now knew, Amaimon was even more determined to get the half-demon home to Gehenna. At first the only reason was to complete the mission and maybe then Satan would give him some kind of prize for his accomplishment. However, he hadn't counted on Rin piquing his interest but he did, and then there was their recent encounter. That landed him in the situation he was in now. The one thing he didn't know was why a Demon King like himself, who so rarely cared about anything, felt so personally offended in this whole situation.

Amaimon had felt slightly deprived of any kind of entertainment so his first thought was find Rin, since lately he'd been his only major source of entertainment. However, he had been completely disappointed when he found out that Rin wouldn't even be on campus. There was something about vacation? So, naturally he went to the one person who knew for sure where Rin would be, Mephisto.

Any displeasure the younger Demon King felt immediately disappeared upon learning that Rin (and those other humans who he chose to ignore) was going to be in a forest, for some kind of drill. This meant, and with his elder brother's permission, that he would have a bigger playground to play with Rin in. All he had to do was stir up some trouble, which wouldn't be a problem.

That all built up to this exact moment. The green-haired male had already made sure things were set up before their little group even got set up. It took them long enough to get to a location and set up their apparent camp, and that is what gave him plenty of time to prepare for playtime. Unfortunately, that required upsetting the creatures within the forest and stirring them up, but it didn't bother him too much.

So, now it was a waiting game for him. Their group, with the exception of the twin brother and that one bitch who had interrupted his first round of fun with Rin (which he was still rather pissed about). He wanted so badly to take them out but his brother already made it clear that he couldn't kill them, or anyone for that matter, maybe he would leave behemoth to distract her. When he heard a feminine scream coming from within the tree covered part of the forest, he couldn't help but grin. Part one of operation playtime (round two) was a success.

The Demon King ventured down to maybe get a better look but they were already gone. However, he noticed that there was a firecracker down on the ground and couldn't help but pick it up. Surely it wouldn't hurt to set it off, right? So, Amaimon somehow lit the firework and it went flying into the sky. Bored already, Amaimon resumed is position, sitting on a tree top next to Mephisto, who was floating mid-air in his chair.

"Amaimon, you're here on a mission, not to mess around," Mephisto said, though judging by his tone he at least was a little amused, "We can't have you getting noticed, not just yet."

"Don't worry about that! They are too distracted to by everything else that's going on to even notice what I did, so chill out," Amaimon muttered as he looked down at the trees, not bothering to pay attention to his elder brother, "I wonder just how much fun Rin is having…"

Eventually Amaimon got too bored over time and decided to secretly follow Rin, which finding him took some time since the forest was so big. The only reason he managed to find him was because the sounds of battle he was hearing. Then when he got closer he could see that Rin's little group of five had just finished off killing what had been trapped under the now destroyed bridge.

Amaimon first took a look at Shiemi, the human girl who would soon be very helpful to his cause, noting the parasite moving around the inside of the back of her neck. He once more grinned at how well things were going. However, the grin dropped when he could hear the teen with the skunk like hair shout at Rin.

"Don't forget that you have friends!" That's what Amaimon swore he heard, along with the other teen proclaiming the friendship. The Demon King knew that it was most likely that said friendships would be shattered just as soon as they started. All he had to do was get Rin to go all out and they would very easily notice just who Rin was. Amaimon was going to make sure that that would happen, how else would Rin learn? The smile that Rin wore right now was going to change very soon as well.

Amaimon made sure that Behemoth was with him when everyone was now back at their camp. Finally, his fun would start. After the oh-so annoying woman commented on the whole firecracker thing, and when he could see that the parasite did its job, he jumped down.

"Yoohoo!" Amaimon shouted excitedly as he landed onto the ground, just outside of the circle that surrounded them, and looked at the group with a blank expression, "Go Behemoth!"

Behemoth stopped dead in his tracks, surprising Amaimon in the process, when the lines of the circle turned to flames. Just second after there was an explosion caused by that fire snake Shura summoned, sending him and Behemoth flying back. He quickly tried to regain his breath, hearing his elder brother laughing behind him.

"I thought I would just simply enjoy a cup of tea while watching the show, but apparently that won't be happening," Mephisto commented playfully before looking down at Amaimon, "She's a formidable opponent, isn't she?"

Amaimon didn't even respond to Mephisto as he quickly got to his feet and once more made his way over to the group. He arrived just in time to see Shiemi cross the line, leaving her unprotected. The Demon King rested one hand on Shiemi's forehead but he used the other to wave at Rin.

"Amaimon, you bastard, what have you done to Shiemi?" Rin snapped as he glared at Amaimon and clenched his fists, "Let go of her!"

"Ouch, you're so cruel to me Rin, I thought we got past that," Amaimon commented, purposely saying it all loud enough to make sure everyone to heard, "Secondly, all I did was have a female chuchi to lay eggs inside her. It took a long time for them to incubate and feed on her nervous system but now she will be at my beck and call."

Amaimon quickly and without hesitation and jumped up high in the air and fled towards the opposite direction. Of course, he knew Rin would follow him, if only because of how angry the Demon King probably made him. Even Behemoth wouldn't be able to prevent Rin from advancing and that was the plan.

"Hey! Don't run from me. What the hell are you after anyway?" Rin shouted as he followed Amaimon before stopping as the other did, he then glared up at Amaimon, "What are you going to do to Sheimi?"

What was he going to do? Well, he honestly didn't plan on doing anything, not like he would be able to. Amaimon's goal was to taunt Rin, and it was definitely working. Amaimon tapped his chin as he began to think.

"What am I going to do? Hmm… Oh, I know! I think I just might make her my bride!" Amaimon commented but kept a neutral expression as he looked up at Shiemei, though secretly amused by Rin's confusion, "Do you swear to take me in sicknes and in health? To love, honor, and keep… Till death do us part, do you pledge your faithfulness?"

Amaimon went in for the kiss, knowing full well how agitated and jealous the half-demon probably was. The Demon King of Earth wasn't at all surprised when Rin charged at him but was completely disappointed when the sword hadn't been unsheathed. When Rin was close enough he brought up a finger and flicked him and with Amaimon's strength he'd been launched back pretty far.

"Oh, come on, Rin, why do you have to tease me so much? It's just no fun when you tease me like that," Amaimon muttered and patiently waited for a reply as he stared down at his fallen brother. When Rin hadn't responded, he lowered himself onto the ground, "Hello? I thought this human girl was supposed to be someone important. Aren't you going to go in for the kill?"

Now Amaimon was getting bored. He had honestly expected things to pick up much faster than they were… However, instead nothing happened at all. Maybe the girl that rested in one of his arms had no purpose now.

"Well I guess I have no more use for this girl, but I do have a cousin with a penchant for the occult, maybe they'll like one of her eyes?"

The green haired demon demon looked at the group, slightly agitated that they interrupted him. However, this was also a part of his plan. So, at least things were going to way he wanted them to, so far. Things were about to get more interesting.

When a firecracker launched his way, he knew he was about to be hit, however, his new toy obviously had protected him. Though, he was very surprised when he felt just how much… fluffier his spike was. That surprised turned to anger as he could hear the pink haired teen comment on said spike. He didn't like being laughed at, at all.

He quickly took care of two of them before clutching the remaining human's throat and held him up. Amaimon wasn't happy about being ignored either but Rin shouted at him to stop, he couldn't help but look over. It looked like his youngest brother was going to draw the kurikara. At first there were some interruptions, namely by Yukio but that didn't matter. When the sword was drawn, the Demon King dropped both Suguro and Shiemi as he began chuckle, a grin stretching across his face.

Not only was he excited for the battle but he was pleased by the human's reaction. Now that they knew it wouldn't be too much longer until they would betray him or at least treat him much differently. The Demon King was definitely having fun now.

Their fight began as he bolted towards the younger male, swiping at Rin, which was only negated by the sword. They then went in the air where they continued to swing at each other. However, Rin unleashed some power with one of his swings, causing blue flames to nearly hit him. Amaimon only just barely avoided Rin. However, Rin did manage to one up him, having gotten above him, and pushed down hard with his feet.

They were going down pretty hard and fast, which was even wearing someone like him out. If he wasn't too carefully he could be harmed badly. So, Amaimon reached his hand out to grab Rin's tail and harshly pulled it down. The two of them were standing on the ground now, as if regaining their breath. The temporary peace was soon over as each continued their attacks. After that it didn't take too much longer for Amaimon to actually get overwhelmed.

Amaimon expected a big fight but he didn't expect it to be as overwhelming as it was. At least point that sword was doing some of heavy damage. However, it was then that Amaimon could hear the sound of Rin's sword cracking slightly. Despite the pain and exhaustion he was feeling, he could feel a sense of pride in knowing that he'd accomplished more than he thought he would.

The Demon King had now gotten too overwhelmed and he forcefully landed on the top of one of the trees and he struggled to breath normally. Now was probably the best time to retreat. This specific mission was completed, as well as him being very satisfied. Amaimon then suddenly noticed that Mephisto had summoned his cuckoo clock and was going to be dragged in. Dammit… He was far too exhausted to avoid getting sucked in.

"Dammit, onii-sama, why did you have to ruin my fun?" Amaimon muttered as he looked around the familiar dark room, "Is it me or has this place really let go? How boring for me…"

Just when the Demon King thought he was going to be trapped for good, the scenery changed. Rin must have somehow cut the door because he had been let loose. So, Amaimon took advantage of the distraction and fled. He would have to thank Rin for that later.

*Small time skip*

Rin was too consumed by the flames to think straight. Even as he started to charge at his 'friends' and wanted so badly to stop it, he couldn't. However, Shiemi was obviously there to save the day. When she wrapped her arms around him, he could feel himself regain control and the blue flames disappeared. However, soon after he completely blacked out.

Amaimon watched from a pretty good distance, a grin stretching across his face once more. Soon his true mission would be completed as well and Rin would finally be in Gehenna, his true home.

"See you soon, Rin."

 **|*Phew* You have no idea how many times I reworked this whole chapter...Okay, so obviously this chapter follows some canon events, just like the second chapter but I hope it was okay. Also, sorry with the lack of dialogue and the length. (Oh, and this is where it diverts from canon.) Thanks for the read and as usual, let me know if you see any issues that I need to fix, as this is obviously unbeta'd.|**


	5. The Art of Betrayal

**The Art of Betrayal**

Since the battle things had started to spiral downwards. With the help of Shiemi, Rin had managed to gain control of himself but that was the only good thing. She may have saved him but he had a feeling that she felt differently about him now, just like everyone else did. Even Yukio seemed different whenever they stared at each other.

It was funny how much his life changed in just a matter of moments. One moment they had all been friends and he was the happiest person in the world but then everything changed. It was like their friendship went right out of the window, just because of his heritage but he didn't blame them. He was sad, knowing that they would probably hate him for even existing now.

Rin did what he did for the safety of his friends. The fact of the matter was, Amaimon wasn't after them, he was after Rin. If he didn't do what he did than his friends and brother would be hurt and he didn't want that, even if it did mean giving Amaimon what he wanted. Part of Rin felt angry, angry at the fact that all he wanted to do was help and what did he get in return? Hate.

He was pretty sure that Bon hated him, as well as Shima and Konekomaru. They apparently had lost loved ones, even whole families during the blue night. Izumo never cared all that much for him in the first place but she was at least decent and Shiemi… Well, he was still trying to figure out just where she stood with him. Then there was Yukio. Yukio, though he never said it out loud, most likely blamed Rin for their father's death and this would add fuel to the fire.

Despite all of that, Rin just continued to move on. Just because they felt differently about him, that didn't mean that he would change his goals. Nothing would get in his way, his desire to kill Satan and avenge his father's death.

Every day he went to his class, thinking that might change their minds, might forgive him (even if he really did nothing wrong.) However, days had passed and yet nothing had changed. Usually the only thing he was greeted with was cold looks.

Rin was starting to get back into old habits, such as skipping classes, and it was showing in his grades. The only class that he attended regularly was Cram School but even that was hard. It wasn't hard to tell that none of the students wanted him to be there. Hell, most of them wanted to kill him. Because of this, half the time he didn't want to be there but if he wanted to learn how to properly fight Satan, it was the only way.

The half-demon was laying quietly in his bed, trying to calm himself down after another lecture from Yukio. It was becoming a usually drill now, Yukio coming in daily and yelling at him for not attending his day classes. The younger twin's lectures always put him in a shitty mood and the solace he found was the peace quiet when he was laying down. He was relaxing comfortably when he heard a knock on his window, startling him.

There floating outside his window was none other than Amaimon. Rin glared over the window, debating whether he would let the Demon King in. This was the very demon that was responsible for wreck that was now his reality. He set off the series of events, like the domino effect.

Rin started to think about what Amaimon had said to him before the whole training camp incident. It was like Amaimon had predicted the future, like he knew this was going to happen. Of course, Amaimon was the one that decided it would be cool to out him in front of his friends. Hesitantly, Rin stood up and slowly opened the door and then backed away, giving Amaimon enough room to get in, still glaring at him.

"You… After everything that you've done do you really think it's a good idea to be here?" Rin growled and crossed his arms, "Do you realize just how much hell you have put me through? So, what gives you the right to be here?"

Amaimon blinked in response, completely caught off guard by Rin's rather rude greeting. Of course, he didn't really expect a simple hello but still… He sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Well hello there to you, too, Rin. You could have at least said hello," Amaimon snarked before smiling at the younger demon, "I said I would see you later, so here I am. Sorry for all of that stuff but it was necessary."

Although Amaimon had been keeping his distance, he had seen what was going on. He had obviously been keeping tabs on Rin, so why wouldn't he know? The kids were going to find out anyway, why not speed up the process?

This only managed grind Rin's gears even more. His 'brother" had done all of that just to prove a point? While it did make him mad, it did serve its purpose because it did get his friends to betray him in the end.

"How about we cut the crap, we both know that you aren't even remotely close to being sorry about it. You wanted to prove a point," Rin snapped as he turned his back to Amaimon and sat down on his bed, "Still, you were right when you said that they would betray me. It's like they still think I am a completely different person, but I'm not…"

Amaimon frowned and advanced forward, taking a seat right next to Rin. "You're right, I'm not sorry but it was something they needed to see. You needed to learn firsthand how they would treat you," He said with a frown, "Humans are cruel creatures, aren't they? Just something so simple can cause them to lose trust in each other. On top of that, those you called friends are exorcists, there is no way they would treat you with the respect you deserve."

Rin remained silent as he tried to think of something to say, yet he couldn't. Even if he knew what to say, what would it matter? He hated to admit that Amaimon was right. He even knew that Yukio practically blamed him for everything that was happening, because he unleashed the flames.

"Giving me the silent? Little brother, I thought we got past that stage?" Amaimon sighed before nudging Rin's shoulder, "Hey, just look on the Bright side, they may not accept you but I do. In fact, I think that you are pretty amazing. So, how about that twin brother of yours? How have things been with him?"

"I wasn't giving you the silent treatment, I just didn't know what to say," Rin muttered and blinked in response to the nudge, "I don't get why you are being so persistent, wouldn't it be better to take me out, to finish me off? Things with Yukio have been… well, a bit rocky. He kind of blames me for the whole incident."

"Take you out? Oh god no, maybe not in the way that you are thinking," Amaimon commented, though saying that last part a little more quietly, "And he is supposed to be your brother? What kind of brother stabs you in the back like that? You know, you could always consider my offer to go home with me. At least there you will be with those who respect you."

Rin automatically shook his head at the thought of going to Gehenna. There was no way he would go to place where Satan was! He wasn't even ready to kill him yet, he would most likely be killed down there.

"Oh, I see what you're doing here, you are trying to manipulate me into going with you," Rin remarked, though feeling slightly awkward, "Do you think I'll easy turn against my own brother? The brother I've known my entire life?"

"You're wrong, Rin, I am not trying to manipulate you, I want to help you! How many times do I have to say that?" Amaimon muttered, "You may have known him your entire life but do you really know him? He is almost your polar opposite and unlike you, he didn't inherit the flames. He can never understand you. I know that deep down you hate him and those exorcists for their betrayal."

"You're right, I am angry at them but I don't hate them. I can understand why they hate me. Why wouldn't they hate me when I am such a monster?" Rin said sadly, looking at the ground, "I'm the child of the evilest demon ever and that makes me an enemy. I know that they don't want me around anymore."

This angered Amaimon deeply. How could Rin say he was a monster when he was far from it? Sure, in some sense demons were monsters but they were nothing compared to the human race. The big difference was that humans turned on each other so easily, whereas demons had no secrets. There wasn't such thing as betrayal because demons didn't trust each other in the first place, for the most part anyway.

"So what if you're a monster? There is nothing to be ashamed of, you should be proud of who you are," Amaimon exclaimed and rested a hand on Rin's shoulder, "Humans are such hypocrites. They call demons monsters, yet to won't admit to being a monster themselves. They are the real monsters and deserve what they get."

Usually Rin would flinch or push Amaimon away but not this time. No, he was too tired and emotional to do that. In a way, it was nice to be like this. No one had comforted him like this for a long time, the closest thing being Kuro. He could tell that Amaimon was being sincere and that was a rare luxury.

"Do you know why I want to become an exorcist in the first place, Amaimon? I joined them because I'm going to kill that bastard of a father who killed my old man," Rin blurted out, though not regretting what he said, "He's the real monster and that's what makes a monster too, because I share the same bloodline…"

"I know your reasons but I just don't understand, you're a demon working with exorcists who could kill you at any given moment. You know that old man stole you, right? Father had been looking for you for a long time but the man kept you hidden," Amaimon explained, "If you don't believe me, go and ask father yourself, I promise that he wouldn't harm you."

Part of Rin wanted to Amaimon's word for it but the other part knew that demons couldn't be trusted. Regardless, Shiro had raised him and that was the father he was used to. His whole goal was revenge, so why question it?

"Oh, c'mon little brother, I know that part of you is curious. So, why not satisfy your curiosity?" Amaimon whispered softly, "Just come down there and if you don't like there than you can be brought back. But I promise you'll feel more at home there."

Rin thought about it for a moment. He was sure this was a trap, that Amaimon was tricking him into going. But he was extremely curious, in fact whether he was ready or not it could be the perfect opportunity to kill him. The half-demon took a deep breath.

The two could suddenly hear some sound from the other side of the door, like feet shuffling. "Rin, you're talking too loud and I can't sleep," Yukio said and without warning opened the door before Amaimon would have the chance to flee, and that was when the youngest twin noticed him, "Amaimon, the Demon King from before? I don't know how you got in here but you won't be here long."

Yukio reached into his pockets and pulled out his guns (who knows why they were there), already pointing them at Amaimon. The youngest twin was about to pull the trigger when Rin suddenly stepped in front of the Demon King. Yukio's eyes widened at this.

"Rin, what the hell are you doing? Get out of the way so I can shoot him before he kills us both," Yukio warned, glaring coldly at Amaimon, who didn't seem intimidated at all, "Prepare to eat the dust."

Rin shook his head and instead of moving he stayed still. This even surprised Amaimon, having not expected that. The younger demon was too busy looking at Yukio to realize that Amaimon was grinning behind him.

"No, I'm not going to let you shoot him," Rin commented semi-quietly, "Believe it or not, he was actually being nice and not judging me like everyone else. So I think you should put your guns away… now."

"Rin, he tried to kill you, TWICE!" Yukio shouted once more and instead of putting away his guns, he tightened his grip, "Don't let him fool you!"

Once more Rin shook his head, reaching for his sword, which had been at the side of his bed, now holding it in his hands. "Alright Amaimon, I'll go with you…"

"Yay! My little brother is coming home with me," Amaimon said excitedly as he stood, his grin widening as he took one of Rin's hands (which felt somewhat awkward), "Father is going to be so happy! Time to say goodbye to Rin."

Amaimon tugged Rin's hand and rushed towards the window, which was fully open. Of course, Yukio saw this as an opportunity to shoot since Rin wasn't directly in front of him but the Demon King was too fast. It helped that Rin wasn't resisting, if that had been the case it would have been more difficult.

"Rin, what are you doing? Don't go with him, he's going to take you to Gehenna," Yukio protested as he rushed towards them, "I haven't done anything wrong to you, have I?"

"It's too late to change my mind, farewell for now…" That was all Rin said as the two managed to escape. Yukio tried to get them but they had already gotten on Behemoth, who was waiting outside in a small form before, and took off.

 **|So, I literally typed up a longer chapter than started from scratch because I hadn't like it. Let me know if this was okay? I just want to know if the hours were worth it.|**


	6. Tensions (With a Chance of Glitter)

**Tensions**

The sky was dark and seemed to have more of a reddish tint to it. This was huge difference in comparison to the blue skies filled with white clouds that Rin was used to seeing. So this was Gehenna looked like? This wasn't quite what Rin expected to see. It was also relatively cool, which surprised him. He had honestly expected it to be hotter than it was. However, that wasn't the only thing on his mind.

After just leaving Yukio behind, Rin couldn't help but feel guilty. Perhaps he was thinking clearly when he had decided what he did? Amaimon clearly had a way with words, just enough to cloud his judgment. Rin wasn't sure when or if he would see Yukio again. On a side note, he would at least be able to get a good look at Satan, to see what he might really look like. He could even have a chance to kill him. Foolish thinking most likely.

"We're almost there, just a little bit longer," Amaimon commented, breaking the awkward silent (and snapping Rin back into reality) as he looked back at his half-demon brother, "What's wrong Rin? Don't tell me your thinking about going to back to Assiah?"

Rin stayed silent for a moment before finally replying, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I'm just worried about Yukio. I shouldn't have just left him like that." The half-demon frowned. "He's probably pretty pissed at me for possibly betraying him like that."

Amaimon shouldn't have been as surprised as he was. The younger demon was half human, which also meant that he felt human emotion. Because of this Rin probably felt some guilt, despite how everything had changed. Amaimon simply didn't understand the concept.

"I don't understand you. Why would you want to go back when all he did was yell at you?" Amaimon asked, scratching his head in confusion, "You should know that I don't intend on bringing back and that means you have no way of returning. Besides, I recall you being the one to make the decision to come here, it's too late to go back on your word."

Rin knew that Amaimon was right, he had made the decision and he usually didn't change it his decisions. They were already in Gehenna, too far in to just turn back. He had to accept the consequences of his actions but that didn't mean that he had to be happy about it. But maybe it wasn't just him. Had Amaimon done this on purpose? To manipulate him enough to cloud his judgement?

"This was your intention all along, wasn't it? Was it your plant to lure me away from Yukio?" Rin said, his tone darkening slightly, and shot a glare at Amaimon, "You only said what you did to trick me. After all, Satan is the one who wants me down here, right?"

"Alright, you caught me, of course it was my goal to get you down here but you're only half right," Amaimon sighed and turned his head to face the opposite direction, "I was asked to bring you here and at the time I didn't get what was so special about you. Onii-sama asked me to test you, too, to see what you can do. However, somewhere along the way I've sort of grown an… attachment to you." The Demon King's cheeks reddened slightly. "It was best to get you away from those exorcists, considering how they treated you."

Rin was caught off guard by Amaimon's comments, not necessarily the comments about Satan or Mephisto but the other stuff. Surely this was just some trick. Someone like Amaimon couldn't possibly care that much. He was a demon after all. The half-demon was about to reply but at that time Behemoth had reached a relatively large castle. Soon they would be close to Satan.

Amaimon didn't say anything after that. Instead all he did was smile sadly at him before leading him into the building. The hallways were just barely lit. The only source of light was the torches lit by the all too familiar blue flames. Despite that it was relatively easy to navigate through the corridors and soon they were already standing in front of the doors leading to the throne room.

"Are you going to stand out there all day, Amaimon? Hurry and get in here." Said a rather grumpy Satan. Someone had obviously made the God of Gehenna unhappy. "I hope you didn't come empty handed, I've already had a very bad day."

Amaimon didn't hesitate to grab the handle of the door and turned it. He was about to enter when he noticed that Rin wasn't following him. Instead the half-demon was standing there frozen in place. The Demon King sighed.

"Come on Rin, we mustn't keep Father waiting, he gets impatient," Amaimon said quietly as he reached out and held Rin's hand in his, making the younger demon feel slightly awkward for moment. "Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise you."

Rin thought he was ready to go in there but it turned out that he wasn't. He didn't feel assured by the Demon King's words. Who knew what Satan was really going to do. Hell, he didn't even really know what the God of Gehenna wanted from him in the first place. Still he managed to muster enough courage to move forward when Amaimon tugged his arm (which still felt a little awkward.)

When the two entered the room they took note of the pile of ash on the floor. They then turned their attention to Satan, who seemed to be in a better mood than he had been seconds ago. Satan was obviously happy to see that Amaimon had succeeded. Amaimon let go of Rin's hand.

Amaimon bowed down for his Father to show respect. When he had noticed that Rin hadn't done the same thing he nudged him, silently telling him to do the same. At first it seemed like Rin didn't get the hint so he nudged him again. When he finally caught on, Rin hesitantly followed Amaimon's lead.

The first thing Satan did was take a good look at Rin. Although there wasn't that much of difference he could tell that there had been some changes to the half-demon's appearance. Of course back then Rin had still been human, therefore he had looked the part. The only additions were the pointier ears and the tail.

"Congratulations, you managed to do something neither I nor your brother managed to do. I knew you could do it," Satan said with a smirk before getting up out of his throne and slowly approached the two. When he got too close, however, Rin instinctually stepped back, "Don't be like that Rin. I'm not going to do anything to you."

Rin didn't believe a single word that Satan said and instead reached back for his sword. However, it was then that he noticed his sword wasn't in the usual spot. His eyes widened as he came to realization that he must've left his sword behind in Assiah. Great, now he didn't even have a weapon to fight Satan. Still, that didn't stop him from glaring at his 'father.'

"You just keep your distance from me, okay? I may have agreed to come here but I still want nothing to do with you," Rin snapped and clenched his fists, "You killed my old man, remember? Don't think that I'm going to forgive you for that."

Satan sighed and shook his head. "I see that you still haven't changed since we last met, still so naïve." The Demon God shrugged, "That exorcist had it coming to him, he kept you from me, after all but I assume your brother has already explained a few things to you. You'll learn that it was the right thing to do."

Instead of saying anything, Rin just continued to glare at Satan and a chill could be felt throughout the room. Then he did something unexpected. He charged at Satan without warning, not caring if he had a weapon or not. He at least had his fists. However, before he could even make it to Satan, he was stopped by Amaimon, who got in the middle of the two.

"Calm down Rin. It's pointless trying to do anything, especially without the Kurikara." Amaimon whispered in Rin's ear, not quite sure if Satan heard him or not, "and trust me, you don't want to start a fight with Father. Not unless you want to suffer a whole lot of pain."

Satan was ready to defend himself against the angry half-demon but Amaimon had already gotten in between them. Then Amaimon whispered something in Rin's ear, something he couldn't quite here but whatever it was it seemed to calm Rin down enough. He couldn't help but grin at Rin.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Rin's obviously had a long, stressful day. You can blame that twin of his for that…" Amaimon muttered, showing obvious distaste towards Yukio, "But I think it's best to continue this later when he's cooled off. I think he may need to time to take this all in."

Satan rose an eyebrow, curious as to what Amaimon was talking about. He would just have to ask later. "I suppose this can be held off… for now. I have much to explain to my youngest," he sighed and turned around, heading back towards his throne. "I don't have any rooms prepared at the moment, so he can just stay with you for the time being. Now you can leave."

Amaimon nodded and before any more harm could be done he grabbed Rin's hand (still awkward) and took off.

 **| And there was no glitter. Anyway, I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I hope this does make up my shitty timing? Thank you to anyone who has stuck by my story!|**


	7. The Harsh Reality

The Harsh Reality

Blue orbs revealed themselves as Rin woke up from his sleep. The half-Demon had slept so peacefully that he couldn't remember the previous nights events. What time was it anyway? He was too tired to tell. Part of him, in his state of drowsiness, thought he was laying on his bunk bed. That was until realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

His eyes surveyed the rather unfamiliar room. This definitely wasn't his room. The layout was completely different. He didn't recall having a big bed...Now he was waking up more and remembered just where he was. Gehenna. He had left Yukio to leave with Amaimon. But why? Because he was curious or because he genuinely believed Amaimon. He couldn't quite tell. But despite what he was told, he still felt guilty. Leaving Yukio like that had to have hurt his twin, especially when he pointed the (sheathed)Kurikara at him.

Speaking of, he looked to the side of the bed, expecting it to be there, since he almost always left it there. He frowned when he didn't see it. Oh that's right, he had to have to dropped it when Amaimon pulled him out of the window. Seeing as he didn't have it when he entered Gehenna. Hence why he didn't have it when he would have attempted to use it against Satan.

Rin realized that Amaimon was right about something. He did surprisingly feel more at home, more relaxed. Why did he feel this way? This was so different from Assiah...

There was a sudden movement, making Rin shift slightly. Which in turn caused him to turn his head to find the source. Of course he jumped and fell out of bed, via shock, when he realized that Amaimon had been very close to him. Practically cuddling him even. The movement appeared to get the attention of Amaimon, who stretched his arms. Said Demon King couldn't help but looked excited.

"Yay, Rin is finally awake," Amaimon said excitedly before shifting to sit up, already biting a nail, "I thought you never going to wake up, I was starting to get bored!"

Rin, of course didn't share the same excitement. Sure he'd grown fond of Amaimon lately but sharing the same bed? That was slightly awkward, to say the least. He stood up and backed away a few steps.

"Amaimon? Why the hell were you just cuddling with me?" Rin finally spoke up, still surprised but now wide awake, "you are aware of the fact that we are technically brothers, right?"

Amaimon tilted his head to side as if he was confused by the words. And he certainly was. He didn't understand the big deal. The Demon King had developed an attachment to Rin, so why shouldn't he take advantage? Besides, it wasn't too uncommon with demons. Maybe it was different in Assiah?

"We're only half brothers, little brother. Besides, we're demons, human rules don't apply us. We do what we want and you seemed to need the company. So what's the problem?" Amaimon pointed out before smirking, "In any case, you didn't seem to be complaining last night. You snuggled back you know. Sleep like a baby."

The half-Demon wasn't completely aware of the fact that he was now blushing. He was too embarrassed to think of that. The fact that he unconsciously snuggled up to his own half brother was so weird.. What bothered him the most though was seeing how hyper Amaimon was. How was it possible to be this cheerful so early in the day?

"Aw, Rin, you look so cute when you're blushing!" Amaimon teased before jumping off the bed, standing not too far from Rin, "Anyway, now that you're awake do you wanna play? I'm bored with just sitting around." Amaimon was practically whining now.

Before anything else could be said there was a knock at the door. Good thing Rin was still fully clothed when the door cracked open slightly. "Forgive me, but Lord Satan sent me to tell the prince that he would like to see him as soon as he's presentable." The door then shut, leaving the two alone once more.

Speaking of being presentable, Rin hadn't even thought to grab his clothes before he let Amaimon take him. Shit. Maybe he would be able to convince Amaimon to take him back... but that was highly unlikely. They would probably be worried about him not coming back.

"Aw, but I wanted to play with Rin..." Amaimon muttered, highly disappointed. It's not like anyone else would play with him. "But if Father wants you it can't be helped. You ready to go, Rin? The sooner you get this done the faster we can play!"

No, Rin wasn't ready. This was Satan they were talking about. The man responsible for the old mans death and many others. The reason he became an Exorcist. But there was no avoiding him, not since he had chose to come to Gehenna. Rin sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"What did I tell you before? He isn't as bad as those exorcists have trained you to believe." Amaimon stated as nudged Rin forward. "It'll just take some time to get used to his temper is all!"

It didn't even take them that long to make their way there. They were called in almost immediately, Amaimon had to practically pull Rin in.

"Morning Father," Amaimon kneeled and nudged Rin to the same, who did so hesitantly, "I've brought Rin as you requested."

The half-Demon beside him remained silent. Refusing to look at the Demon God. Not exactly the best move to make. This was a pure sign of disrespect. Satan glared down at teen, before waving a hand to dismiss Amaimon. "You may leave, I want to speak to my son alone."

The green haired demon left but not before looking down at Rin. Judging by how Satan spoke, things were already off to a rough start. Hopefully Rin wouldn't cause too much trouble. Satan really did have a hell of a temper...

When the door shut, Satan stood right up and made his way to Rin, towering over him. Still the teen was refusing to look up. "It appears like you seem to lack manners and common sense. Did you learn nothing in Assiah?" Satan said, his tone dark and serious, "Look at me when I'm talking to you. I will not be disrespected by my own blood."

The half-Demon was hesitant, but he figured if he didn't do as he said he'd be screwed. Ever so slowly he looked up, noting the seriousness in his birth father's death expression. It didn't help that Satan was standing so close to him. He was definitely intimidated, not that he would admit it out loud.

"There you go. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Satan teased but his tone was still rather serious, "But this is your only warning. You may be my youngest but I will not hesitate to punish you should you choose to disrespect me again. Then again, perhaps that's just what you need since Assiah has made you so...Human."

Before Satan had spoken, Rin did plan to be somewhat rational. However, he was easily offended, probably like Satan, and his temper semi-easily set off. Especially when it came to Satan.

"And what is so wrong with being human? At least I don't slaughter people for fun," Rin muttered before standing up, keeping is gaze on Satan, "The old man may have been a pain in my ass but at least he was a decent person, which again, you killed."

That was the wrong thing for Rin to do and if he kept it up, he would soon regret it. The way Satan was looking at Rin would even scare Amaimon. But he didn't do anything physical, not yet at least. The Demon God just continue to glare.

"I am sure Amaimon has told you the reasons as to why I did what I did. That human took what didn't belong to him," Satan growled, "He stole you and poisoned your mind with false truths. If you had just let me take you home back then, you wouldn't be questioning me. And now you're letting those humans, those _Exorcists_ use you." He paused for a moment before grinning, "but now that you're where you truly belong, that can be remedied."

Rin didn't like way Satan was looking at him, especially when he started grinning. Did the bastard think that just because he was here he was going to let Satan win? No. Despite Amaimon's efforts to make him think otherwise, he still hated the Demon God. If or when he wanted to leave Gehenna, he would. Satan be damned. Unless Satan could pull the right words out (of his ass), there was no changing Rin's mind on wanting to kill the Demon.

"Yeah, Amaimon told me but the way I see it, I was raised right and the only time that man lied to me was to protect me," Rin replied coldly as he took a few steps back, "You're the reason I become an Exorcist and nothing else. No one is using me but me! One day I will kill you, and that isn't a threat. That's a promise, got it?"

The repercussions were immediate, because Satan instantly closed the distance between the two as he lift Rin and threw him. Before the teen could fall, or fully grasp what just happened, Satan picked him right back up and pinned him against the wall behind him. His grip on Rin's neck was tight, so tight that it was hard to breath.

"Do you really think that any of that was going to actually happen? You, a mere child, could lay a finger on me?" Satan snapped, slamming him against the wall, "None of my other sons could harm me, so what makes you think you can? And with that weakness you call humanity, you stand no chance. It's best you give up on those pathetic ideals."

Despite how much stronger Rin appeared to have gotten, his threats were empty. Even with his powers he wouldn't stand a chance against Satan. Speaking of, the boys powers were sealed in that damned sword. So where was it? He slowly let go of Rin, allowing the teen to drop but breath.

"I can see now that words won't get through to you, not when you've spent far too long in Assiah. _Tainted_ you I should've known it wouldn't be that easy," Satan sighed and shook his head before grinning once more, seeing the fear in Rin's eyes, "Oh well, if actions is what it takes then I will gladly do so to get through that thick, ignorant, skull of yours."

At first Rin felt powerful. It felt good to stand up against Satan. Nothing would make him feel better than telling Satan off. He was untouchable. Of course that changed real quick when he felt the impact of hitting the wall, which had made quite the dent. Then the feeling of not being able to breath was another thing. The teen had been at Satan's mercy. Fear over took him right then and there. It was at that moment that he knew he was screwed.

Rin struggled to breath properly when he was let ago, but eventually his patterns got back on track. However, he didn't stand back up, just looked back up at the grinning Demon God.

"You should be lucky I don't have the kurikara with me, otherwise I'd be kicking your ass right now," Rin threatened, though didn't sound as strong between his recovering voice and the fear still lingering, "And there isn't a damn thing you could do that will change my mind, you bastard!"

Satan bursted out into laughter in response. The boy obviously had an ego, not that anyone with his blood didn't, but that would get him nowhere. That would be taken care of too. Instead of verbally responding, Satan just knelt down, looking right into Rin's eyes, as if looking into his soul. He could tell that there was drive behind those words, determination.

If things turned out how he planned them to, that determination would be on his side, not against him. But he would need to break the boy, and he would. Without another word he let his fist do the talking, knocking Rin right out. For now he would make sure to lock the teen up, weaken the teen's resolve. Then he would get through to him.

"Amaimon, you may come in," Satan called, knowing full well that Amaimon was there, who had probably had been eavesdropping judging by his lack of surprise but also the disappointment, "Take Rin to a cell. It seems he needs convinced the hard way, don't want him trying escape now. Such a shame..."

Amaimon had in fact been eavesdropping. Why wouldn't he when he was curious? It's not like he had anything better to do. So of course he wasn't surprised when he was called in. Rin had to the exact opposite of what he said and caused trouble. Now he knew what was coming next... limited play time with Rin.

Although slightly hesitate, he did pick up Rin, knowing exactly where to go. Locking him up wasn't fun either. "Why'd you have to go and do that for, little brother? Thinks wouldn't have been so complicated if you weren't so stubborn...

 **There you go! Hope it was worth the wait! At least it's something, right? XD**


End file.
